starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Verpine
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Insecten | subsoorten = Ja (vroeger) | lengte = 1,80 tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd = > 81 jaar | voeding = Herbivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Roche Asteroid Field | gesproken = Verpine | geschreven = Verpine | kolonies = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Verpine 250px|thumb|Embleem van Slayn & Korpil Verpine waren een insectachtig species dat befaamd was voor zijn technologisch inzicht. Fysiologie Verpine waren insecten die op twee benen liepen en die maximaal twee meter groot werden. Ze hadden dunne ledematen, net als hun lichaam dat was bedekt met een plaatachtige substantie. Verpine hadden twee grote, zwarte ogen. Hun gezicht eindigde in een soort snuit die een tandenloze mond bevatte. Waar veel species hun oren stonden, hadden Verpine twee neerwaarts gerichte antennes staan. Deze antennes fungeerden als hun gehoor maar konden ook berichten sturen en ontvangen met deze antennes naar en van soortgenoten. Het was niet geweten of deze eigenschap een gevolg was van hun hoog elektromagnetisch zenuwstelsel. Verpine konden met deze antennes over een afstand van 100 kilometer communiceren met elkaar. Op deze manier konden ze een heel netwerk genereren doorheen heen het Roche Asteroid Field. De groene substantie die de Verpine bedekte, was een zeer interessant biologisch gegeven. Deze stof kon een snij- en steekwonde afweren en zelfs een zwak Blasterschot. Het enzym dat daarvoor zorgde was bevestigd aan hun huid zoals schubben aan de huid van reptielen. Het bestond uit dode cellen maar behield alle eigenschappen van levende huid. Verpine waren hermafrodieten en hun paringsrituelen waren eenvoudig. Indien de kolonies meer Verpine wou, werden sommige Verpine gevraagd om zich voort te planten. Deze Verpine legden hun eieren in de voorziene kamers van de kolonie. Deze eieren werden bevrucht maar eens de jongen uitkwamen, zorgde de hele kolonie voor hen. Verpine werden ooit ofwel geboren als een intelligente Verpine ofwel als een onderdanige werker. Een normale worp telde toen 20 werkers voor één Verpine. Omdat deze verhouding niet langer leefbaar was, ontwikkelde men speciale enzymen om de eieren die werkers bevatten te laten afsterven. Alvorens Verpine eieren legden, lieten ze het enzym injecteren die zou verhinderen dat werkers zouden geboren worden. Deze werkers werden in latere tijden door middel van klonen geproduceerd. Verpine aten voornamelijk een schimmel die in de grotten groeide en die Magenge werd genoemd. Cultuur De grootste kolonie van Verpine leefden in het Roche Asteroid Field en ze waren experts in bijna alle soorten van technologie. Ze hadden een soort kinderlijke verwondering voor machines en techniek die hen zeer gedreven maakte. Eén van hun bekendste bedrijven was Roche Hive Mechanical Apparatus Design and Construction Activity for Those Who Need the Hive’s Machines dat Droids maakte, zoals de 8D8 Smelting Operator en de J9 Worker Drone. Verpine waren zeer goed in het repareren van technologie. Het gebeurde niet zelden dat Verpine nieuwe snufjes uitvonden die ze toevoegden aan schepen, voertuigen, wapens of Droids. Met hun speciale gave maakten ze een zeer geavanceerde samenleving in de tunnels van het asteroïdenveld. Deze kolonies waren afgesloten van de ruimte en telden zo’n 20 tot 100 Verpine. Sommige grotere steden bevatten zo’n 1.000 inwoners. Elke kolonie kon voor zichzelf zorgen en produceerde energie, voedsel en lucht. Om botsingen tussen asteroïden te vermijden, waren er schilden aangebracht rond de asteroïden die bewoond werden. Deze schilden zorgden ervoor dat asteroïden elkaar konden afstoten. De Verpine kenden al zeer lang het geheim van ruimtereizen en waren één van de meest gerenommeerde bouwers van ruimteschepen. Hun leefomgeving speelde daarin een grote rol aangezien ze bij elke reis door hun asteroïdenveld een zeker risico moesten nemen. Eén van hun eerste uitvindingen was een Gyro System dat de cockpit rechthield maar andere delen van het schip liet roteren rond het systeem waardoor obstakels konden worden ontweken. Eén van de bekendste constructiefirma’s was Slayn & Korpil. Op politiek vlak waren Verpine vrij naïef. Dit kwam doordat alle kolonies waren ondergebracht onder één groot ‘nest’. Alle Verpine aanvaardden dit omdat ze door hun insectachtergrond nog een sterke groepsgeest bezaten die instinctief aanwezig was. Door hun uniek communicatiemiddel konden beslissingen snel en efficiënt worden genomen op basis van absolute meerderheid. Zo kon elke Verpine in naam van zijn kolonie spreken als hij daarvoor de toestemming had gekregen. Verpine waren pacifisten en in theorie neutraal. Verpine waren voor insecten erg individueel ingesteld en konden hun leven geven voor een speciaal apparaat of een unieke Droid te redden. Geschiedenis De Verpine ontwikkelden zich uiteraard niet in het Roche Asteroid Field dat ze hadden geadopteerd als hun thuishaven. Verpine ademden zuurstof en het kostte hen heel wat moeite om hun nieuwe woningen te maken in de asteroïden. Geruchten vertelden dat de Verpine afstammelingen waren van een zwerversspecies uit een ander universum. Andere geruchten vertelden dat de Verpine in het Roche System op een planeet leefde die in de loop der duizenden jaren afbrokkelde en vernietigd werd. Een derde gerucht vertelde hoe de Verpine hun eigen planeet hadden vernietigd in een burgeroorlog en zich nu moesten verzoenen met de gevolgen van hun daden. In elk geval – de Verpine wisten hun eigen afkomst niet meer – stamden de Verpine af van een taaie insectensoort, ook al hadden ze minder ledematen dan hun soortgenoten. Hun zwarte ogen zagen beter dan de traditionele ogen van insecten. Verpine geraakten gefascineerd door technologie en ontwikkelden snel de ruimtevaarttechnologie. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War maakten zij reeds deel uit van de samenleving. In de Galactic Republic werkten er Verpine ingenieurs op bijna elk ruimtestation of scheepswerf. Tijdens de Clone Wars produceerde Slayn & Korpil de V-19 Torrent Starfighters en tijdens de Galactic Civil War produceerden ze de B-Wing Starfighter samen met de hulp van Ackbar in het Shantipole Project dat door de Rebel Alliance maar net kon worden veiliggesteld voor het Galactic Empire. De Verpine sloten zich niet officieel bij de Rebel Alliance omwille van hun politieke neutraliteit en pacifisme. Het Galactic Empire verplichtte de Verpine om enkel voor civiele opdrachtgevers te werken. Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Strike Force: Shantipole *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Sentients category:Geleedpotigen category:Verpine